


Intervention

by Cress221



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Heavy Drinking, M/M, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress221/pseuds/Cress221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael/Gob smut, set during the intervention/party in season 1. Features Michael's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> In season 2, there's a flashback to a year ago, when the Bluths tried to stop Lucille from drinking. I'm setting the intervention/party after _Whistler's Mother_ or thereabouts, and this story is told in 1st person present tense.

We're going to have an intervention for Mom. Tobias suggested it, and normally I'd think it'd be stupid to try to stop Mom from drinking, but I'm hoping that if she at least goes into rehab, then I can get a break from her appearances at the office. Lately, she's constantly embarrassing me at the company board meetings by telling stories about Buster.

Anyway, Buster is going to get Mom out of Balboa Towers for a while, and I'm driving over with Lindsay and Tobias in the staircar. Gob is going to meet us there on his Segway, and he says that he has a surprise for us. I hope it's not some magic trick. I'll have to talk him out of it before Mom arrives.

Oh no. It's not magic. It's his puppet. Gob apparently dug Franklin out of the attic, and brought him here for the intervention. I tell him, "Gob, that's not going to help. Mom hates Franklin."

"I know that, Michael!" Gob explains to me that Franklin is going to give Mom some tough talk, to confront her about her drinking. He then launches into an insulting and profanity-laden rant that only slightly touches on alcoholism. I see that his ventriloquism has not improved since the last time, but actually it's fitting that Gob's lips always move when Franklin talks. Clearly Gob is just using Franklin to vent and say anything that he wouldn't dare say to Mom directly.

But all of us are cowards, really, because we're afraid of how Mom might react to the intervention. So we each have a strong drink to give us courage. However, one drink leads to many, and we're all soused by the time that Buster comes home with Mom.

Fortunately, she doesn't get mad at us, so we hang around and have an impromptu party. Mom joins Lindsay in drinks, while Buster plays the piano. Tobias even strips down to his cut-offs and dances wildly.

Meanwhile, Gob and I sit in the dining room with Franklin, and we're having a great time. My shirt is untucked and my tie is loosened. It's been a while since I got this drunk, and I even find Gob's terrible jokes and songs funny. Then Gob climbs barefoot onto the table and plants Franklin's spare afro on my head. I usually don't like Gob messing with my hair, but I'm in a silly mood now.

Franklin says, "You ain't so bad, bro. Give me some sugar." And the puppet kisses me on the lips.

I laugh, because it's just so utterly ridiculous.

Gob smiles at me and whispers, "Mikey." He starts to lean closer, but he knocks over a glass in the process, causing Mom to turn around on the sofa.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!"

So Gob climbs onto my lap, and we fall out of the chair together. On the floor, Gob starts to wrestle with me or tickle me; I don't know, I'm laughing too much to tell.

But Mom keeps scolding us, just like when we used to break stuff during our boyfights. "Stop it! Did you break my chair?"

She's apparently decided that the party's over now. Mom's calling for Lupe and saying that we should all go home before we break anything else. "And take that stupid puppet with you!"

So Lupe comes out of the kitchen, while Tobias looks embarrassed and hurriedly gets dressed.

Mom shoos us all out, but since we're drunk, she calls a cab to take us home. See, she does care about us. A little bit.

So we go outside and wait by the staircar. As we all sit on the stairs, Lindsay consoles Tobias about dancing in his cutoffs. She says that she likes it when he's uninhibited and joyful. She gives him a suggestive look. "You know, maybe when we get home, you could dance for me again in our room. Maybe we could dance together?"

This conversation is getting embarrassing, and Gob asks me if I wouldn't rather leave with him on his Segway.

I point out, "But it goes too slow with two people on it."

Franklin corrects me with "Three," but says he'll ride in the zippered pouch on the front. He adds that we "brothas" should continue our party elsewhere.

I guess Gob just wants to get away from Lindsay and Tobias, and I sort of do too. So I say, "Well, maybe."

"Great!" He hugs me. "We can go to this bar I know. It's at a hotel--"

"What? I thought we were going home?"

He stammers, "Well, I mean, if we get too drunk for me to drive the Segway, then we could maybe stay the night..."

I shake my head, and the cab arrives. I tell Gob that I'd rather go home, and I get inside with Tobias and Lindsay. Gob's disappointed, but he stops me from closing the door and squeezes in beside me with Franklin.

I ask him, "You're not going to that bar now?"

"No." He makes up an excuse. "I, uh, I'm already too drunk to drive the Segway."

I figure out that he doesn't have any money, and he was expecting me to pay for partying at the hotel. So I just shrug and tell the driver the address of the model home.

We drive away, and Franklin now suggests that we get more loaded on all the alcohol in the wet bar. I giggle because Gob keeps affectionately playing with the afro on my head. I can feel the soft felt of the puppet, and Gob's warm breath on my neck, all the way home.

* * *

Finally the taxi stops in front of the house, and of course I have to pay the driver. Then we all stagger up the porch steps.

The kids are watching TV in the living room, and they get up when they hear us come inside. Maeby asks, "What happened?"

Lindsay happily explains that the intervention for Mom failed, but "We had a great time anyway." She hugs Tobias and again looks at him as if hoping that their intoxication will lead to another night of marital love.

Maeby looks disgusted and retreats to the living room while her parents head upstairs.

George Michael just stares at the afro on my head and offers to make us some coffee. His concerned face reminds me of how he once found me drunk with Lindsay on the living room floor. That was embarrassing.

Franklin protests, "No, we want to party!" and Gob starts to pull me over to the bar.

George Michael looks disapproving, but is afraid to say anything for fear of Franklin pointing out his "cracker ass."

So I restrain Gob, and say, "No, uh, maybe he's right. We've had enough already. It's--it's not a good example to set for Mom, you know." I glance toward the kids, to hint that I don't want to be drunk in front of them either, but I think this is too subtle for Gob.

"No, Mikey. Come on." He crushes me with a hug that's more like a headlock, with Franklin half smothering me. Clearly Gob doesn't need anymore alcohol.

I pull away and reassure George Michael, "Don't worry, buddy. We'll just go sleep this off, okay? Goodnight." Then I firmly steer Gob to the stairs, so that he won't argue with me, or worse, have Franklin launch into a tirade.

But Gob goes along agreeably enough, and he even puts his arm around my shoulder as if he needs support in his intoxicated state. "Yeah, yeah--we'll sleep," he says and slyly winks at Franklin. He cheerfully calls goodnight to the kids and rambles on, "Yeah, get some sleep, so we can go pick up my Segway tomorrow."

At the top landing, however, Franklin tells me in a lower voice to never mind the "narc," because we can still party in my room.

I tell Gob that I don't have any alcohol stash up here, though. "I'm not Mom. Let's just go to bed."

Gob nods and playfully tugs on my tie as we head down the hallway. Lindsay and Tobias shut the door to their bedroom, while Gob and I enter mine.

But as I close the door, Gob grins and laughs with Franklin like an excited child. "Mikey!" He pounces on me for another crushing hug, but this time I lose my balance and stumble onto my bed.

Landing on me, Gob finally puts the puppet down and pulls the wig off my head. He meets my eyes, and brushes back my real hair with this look of... longing.

I think he must be jealous of my hair. Dad is always saying that stress makes you lose your hair, to explain why Uncle Oscar still has hair. But I've got all mine, despite my stress, while Gob and Buster inherited that receding hairline from Nana.

Gob caresses me, and asks softly, "You really wanna sleep with me?"

Normally I would make him go sleep on the couch or something, but I sort of like Gob right now and I don't mind sharing the bed. So I answer, "Yeah, just for tonight. As long as you don't snore like Buster."

Gob shakes his head and chuckles, then nuzzles me warmly. As I hug him back, he reaches to undo my belt.

I say, "Hey!" but laugh because his fingers tickle.

He smiles and asks, "What, you wanna sleep in your clothes?"

"No. But I can do it." I'm not too drunk to undress myself. So I push him off and roll away to undo my belt.

Gob sits up and yanks open his shirt like it's Spring Break again. "Mikey," he says to get my attention, and when I look at him, he's grinning proudly for some reason. I think he wants me to be impressed, so he must be too drunk to realize that his chest isn't painted for a card trick. Either that or he wants a chest bump.

I just say, "Uh, great, Gob," and pat his shoulder lightly. "Just get undressed."

"Yeah, Mikey," he says, in a deeper rumble, as he finishes taking off his shirt. He's still looking at me, though, almost expectantly.

Oh! I should probably loan him some pajamas for the night. That's what he's wondering. Before I can offer, we hear loud music coming from down the hall.

We both turn, and I say, "Lindsay's probably trying to get Tobias to dance." 

Gob makes a face like Maeby's before, and he gets up from the bed to lock the door.

"Good idea." I don't want Tobias to drunkenly dance over here in his cutoffs.

As long as he's up, Gob turns off the lights too and makes his way back to the bed. He switches on a bedside lamp to see, then grabs Franklin and moves him over to the window seat, behind my TV. He whispers something like "Be quiet" and tucks in his puppet with the spare afro. It's kind of silly and sweet.

Gob looks pleased when he catches me watching him, and he comes back to bed, asking with surprise, "You still not out of those pants?"

I don't know what he's impatient about. I'm just taking off my shoes and socks first.

Still smiling at me, Gob slips off his sandals and sits next to me.

Remembering, I start to offer him pajamas, but Lindsay turns up the sexy music then. I say irritably, "That's too loud."

Gob shrugs and says, "At least they won't hear us."

"Hear what?"

Suddenly Gob pulls me close and kisses me. I blink, finally realizing why he wanted us to go to a hotel before. Is that why he had Franklin kiss me too? Gob's lips are softer than Franklin's. Warmer too.

Then Gob grabs me by my hair and kisses me harder, pushing me back on the bed. I can feel his tongue now, and I close my eyes, moaning.

Fuck--he's my brother, and we're making out. My arms slide around him, and I feel his bare back. He breaks off and sighs my name, "Michael," in a tone that makes me shiver.

I kiss him back.

Still impatient, Gob unzips my pants and grabs the waistband, hooking his thumbs into my underwear as well. Then he drags them down, past my hips, and drops them to the floor. We scoot back, farther from the edge of the bed, and his feet softly brush mine. It turns me on, and I meet his eyes.

Now he tosses away my loosened tie and unbuttons my pink shirt. I try to undress him, but I'm a little too drunk and slow to catch up. I have to shrug off the shirt anyway. When it gets caught on my watch, he removes that too, leaving me completely naked.

"Gob." I'm stunned and staring at him in confused lust.

He grins and only pauses to discard his remaining clothes, before pouncing on me. Then it's a blur of kisses again, and his hands are everywhere.

"Mikey," he practically purrs. He tangles our legs, and I can feel that he's hard already.

My fingers roam along his chest. His skin is so tan compared to mine, but he has some brown freckles too, like me. And God, his eyes are so blue.

Gob intimately grazes my thighs, and I gasp sharply. He warns me to be quiet, though, because, "If they turn off that music--"

But I tell him that nobody heard me when I had sex with Beth Baerly here.

With a growl, he kisses me hard again and pushes his knee between my legs, with just the right amount of pressure. I want him so desperately. When he breaks off again, he says intensely, "Beg me, Michael. Beg me to fuck you."

I nod, barely coherent. "Yeah, Gob. Yeah, fuck."

He accepts that as begging, and we suck face as the blood leaves my head even more than it has already. He pulls my hand between us to feel his erection, and shows me how to stroke him lightly. The more he reacts, the less shy I am. Then I get so caught up in our kissing and groping that I don't even think of lube until he pulls out of my arms asking me if I got "stuffs."

I'm too breathless to answer, but he turns and quickly finds the lotion that I keep in my nightstand. With a smile, he greases up his hands and rolls me over.

First he starts massaging my back and rubbing the lotion on my skin to warm it up. I think I can handle it, but--

"Fuck!" I'm startled when he first probes me.

Gob takes that as encouragement, though, and says eagerly, "Yeah, soon. Gonna be inside you..." He kisses the back of my neck and keeps probing me.

I protest, "Ow!" this time, so Gob gives me a reach around. I've gotten used to jerking off by myself, so it's very different to feel his long, lean fingers instead. Different, but in a good way.

Behind me, he's still going deeper, opening me and spreading my legs apart. I groan into the pillow with each probe of his slick fingers, while his other hand fondles me. It's a warm, strange mix of pleasure and pain. Then both his hands are gone, as Gob pulls back and puts on a condom.

He lubes himself too, then gets on top of me again. He starts to push inside, and I brace myself, but he tells me not to.

"Breathe, Mikey. Breathe."

Easy for him to say. I shut my eyes and bite my lip.

"Mike. Mikey. Mikey..." He can't stop saying my name, and he pulls me to sit up higher. I clutch the sheets and whimper.

After a moment, he's got the tip in, and he stops to let me breathe again. He's rasping too, and I think I hear Gob say that he loves me, but I'm so fuzzy and dizzy. Then he pushes again and sinks halfway inside me. He stops there; maybe he doesn't think I can take anymore. Or maybe he can't last long enough to wait.

Gob clutches me and starts to move back and forth inside me. He's fucking me. My own brother. He's actually fucking me. It still hurts.

Then he tries another angle and hits me just right, sending sparks through me. I'm writhing and panting. "Fuck!"

He rides me harder and faster, and his hand strokes me in rhythm too. He even starts pounding into me deeper, and I cry out. Oh God! Gob! Gob! 

Suddenly it's over in a hot, wet rush. My clenching sets off his own orgasm, and we shudder in ecstasy. Crashing, we go limp and he finally slips out of me. So we lie here, sticky and sweaty in the semi-darkness. As if I weren't already dehydrated from all that drinking before.

Gob's still close to me, and I can hear him breathing. After a moment, he nuzzles my neck and starts trying to sing some song to me.

His drunken slurring is too hard to understand, though, so I shush him and push him off me.

"Mikey!"

I look back to see Gob pouting a little, and I tell him with a yawn, "We gotta get up early to pick up your Segway."

After a moment, he laughs and nods, then hugs me tight again. He pulls the covers over us, and we soon settle against the pillows. Turning off the lamp, Gob cozily spoons me and kisses me goodnight.

I sigh and close my eyes. Hearing the music from the other room, I vaguely wonder whether Lindsay and Tobias have overcome his cutoffs yet. It'd be funny if the two of us were the only ones to have sex tonight.


End file.
